Saliva
Saliva were a contestant on Season 1 of XVoice. They were a part of Team James. Saliva finished the competition in 3rd place. Background Saliva is an American rock band formed in Memphis, Tennessee in 1996. Saliva released their self-titled debut album on August 26, 1997, through Rockingchair Records, a record label owned and operated by Mark Yoshida, who recorded and produced the release at his studio, Rockingchair Studios. They were signed to Island Records and went on to release their second studio album Every Six Seconds. Saliva later released their third studio album titled Back into Your System on November 12, 2002 which reached No. 19 on the Billboard 200. Back into Your System launched one of Saliva's most successful songs, "Always", reaching No. 51 on the Billboard Hot 100 and No. 1 on the Modern Rock Chart. Three years after Survival of the Sickest, Saliva released Blood Stained Love Story on January 23, 2007, repeating Back into Your System's chart performance at No. 19 on the Billboard 200. Its first single, "Ladies and Gentlemen", peaked at No. 2 on the Mainstream Rock Chart. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saliva_(band) Blind Audition For Saliva's audition in Episode 101, they performed "Badass". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all turned their chairs. Saliva chose to be on Team James. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 109, Saliva was paired up against Bruce Springsteen. They sang their song, “Ladies and Gentlmen “. James chose Saliva as the winner, sending them to the Knockout Rounds. Knockout Rounds For the Knockout Rounds in Episode 110, Saliva was paired up against Green Day. They sang their song, "Superstar". James chose Saliva as the winner, sending them to the Live Playoffs. Live Playoffs For the Live Playoffs in Episode 113, Saliva sang their song, "Closer". Jay, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave the group standing ovations. Saliva's performance was strong enough for James to put them through to the Top 12 along with Isaiah Firebrace and Nathan Sharp, instead of Chief Keef, La'Porsha Renae, and Mat Kearney. Top 12 Saliva's Top 12 performance in Episode 114 consisted of them singing their song, "1000 Eyes". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave them standing ovations. They received enough votes to be sent into the Top 10. Top 10 Saliva's Top 10 performance in Episode 115 consisted of them singing their song, "Click Click Boom". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave the group standing ovations once again. Saliva received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals. Semifinals Saliva's (Top 8) Semifinal performance in Episode 116 consisted of them singing their song, "Rise Up", not another cover of Andrea Day's version. JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave the group standing ovations. Saliva received enough votes to be sent to the finals along with Damian Lillard and Ryan Star. Finals Saliva's Final performances in Episode 117 consisted of two reprises of earlier songs and then a new performance to top it off: They first re-performed their song, "Click Click Boom", which they sang in the Top 10. Then they re-performed theirs, not Andrea's, song, "Rise Up", which they sung in the Semifinals just previously beforehand. All coaches gave them ovations. Soon after, for their new performance, they singed "In It to Win It", another original song. All coaches, yet again, gave them standing ovations. Finale Saliva was revealed to have finished in third place in the competition that same night, in front of Damian Lillard, but behind Ryan Star and Vera Lynn. Trivia *Saliva is the first ever act on XVoice to receive a 4 Chair Turn. Category:Artists Category:Season 1 Artists Category:Accepted Artists Category:Season 1 Accepted Artists Category:Groups Category:Season 1 Groups Category:4 Chair Turns Category:Team James Category:Team James (S1) Category:Top 32 Category:Season 1 Top 32 Category:Tennessee Category:Live Playoffs Category:Live Playoffs (S1) Category:Top 12 Category:Season 1 Top 12 Category:Top 10 Category:Season 1 Top 10 Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 1 Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:Season 1 Finalists Category:3rd Place Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 5 Guest Performers